


Power Team

by Anonymous



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Incest, M/M, Niecest, very briefly and it's not really part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The powerful Nie brothers have a secret. But sometimes it's worth it to throw caution to the wind to get what your heart desires.tldr: Mingjue just wants to be able to spoil his brother in public.
Relationships: Niè Huáisāng/Niè Míngjué
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140
Collections: anonymous





	Power Team

The multiple copies of Time Magazine lining a newspaper vendor’s stall slowed Huaisang in his paces as he was halfway through his early morning jog. A small smile spread across his face as he picked up a copy to inspect. On the cover was a muscular man with an intense gaze sitting on an unassuming throne leaning forward onto slightly spread apart knees, and behind him a smaller man had one hand resting on the back rest and another hand lightly tapping a black and gold fan against a sly smile. The headline in bold above them reading: Power Team: How the Nie Brother’s became two of the most influential men in the world. 

Huaisang picked up two more copies and an edition of the local socialite publication and dropped a large bill onto the vendor’s counter, calling over his shoulder for the man to keep the change as he turned to walk away.

In the elevator to their city penthouse, Huaisang tucked the Times underneath his arm and flipped through the socialite publication. The article on the second page had him snorting so loud that he was really glad no one was there to see his lapse in elegance. He was definitely going to have to tease Dage about this. 

As he toed off his shoes in their entryway he called out, “Dage, our article in Time Magazine came out.” As he set the papers on the coffee table strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a very welcome face nuzzled into the juncture between Huaisang’s neck and shoulder. 

His brother murmured into his neck, “Did they make sure Didi looked good?” teeth scraped against him followed by a tongue licking up the sweat cooling on his nape. 

It took everything in him not to shiver into his Dage’s ministrations, instead he laughed and lightly smacked his brother on the arm, breaking out of his hold to flop down onto their black leather couch, picking up the socialite paper once again. “Of course I looked good! I’m offended you might think otherwise! But Dage! You look like you’re going to jump off the page and fuck the readers.” 

Mingjue sat down next to him and traced his fingers lightly up and down Huaisang’s inner thigh, clearly wanting to pick up where he left off a moment ago. “Not them. Just you,” he practically growled as he lightly nipped and kissed Huaisang’s neck. They don’t have any early meetings, Huaisang muses, so if his lover is really so inclined, they could indulge. But first, he has a Dage to tease. 

“And,” he begins in a teasing tone, “there’s an article about that big fundraiser we went to the other night.”

Mingjue hides his head in his brother’s shoulder and groans. “And…?” he manages to push out through a grimace that on anyone else would have turned their features sour, but on him it looked an appropriate mix of adorable and hot. 

“Oh, just the usual- ‘Nie Huaisang looked stunning in his black and gold Versace tuxedo paired with a matching fan’- Obviously, I always look stunning!” he said with a dramatic wave of his hand before continuing his teasing report, “ ‘Once again, Nie Mingjue was only accompanied by his younger brother to this social event of the season’, ‘Nie Mingjue is one of the most eligible bachelors in the world, which leads one to wonder why he is still single?’ ‘Will Mingjue ever find love and settle down? Or will he continue to live the playboy lifestyle?’” He laughs. “We should set up some more ‘dates’ for you to keep up your image of ‘bachelor who is never settling down’.”

Mingjue made a strangled noise and whined, “I don’t want to. I hate going on all these dates with women who expect something from me.” 

Huaisang pressed a kiss to his brother’s hair, partially to comfort him, but mostly to hide the grin that spread across his face from the other’s childish petulance- it was absolutely adorable when Mingjue was like this. “We have to do this, love. We can’t let anyone else know about what we have so we have to misdirect their attention.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Mingjue grumbled. 

He laughed into his thick dark hair, “My scandalous cover is that I am a blatantly homosexual man who is very deep in the closet. I can’t be seen going on dates with women who the press will think are just friends or men which would give us business problems. And then we’d still be back to where we are now, with you being incredibly eligible yet still single.” Mingjue huffed at this reasoning which he had heard about a hundred times. 

Switching into a gentle purr, Huaisang leaned to his brother’s ear, “We don’t have to set anything up right away. For now, let’s get your mind off this and we’ll talk about it later, hm?.” He slipped a hand up Mingjue’s thigh and cupped the hardness that he knew was waiting for him. 

As they were lying there, sweaty and sated, Mingjue pulled his brother close, not even bothering to remove himself from inside his lover. He pressed a slow and tender kiss to his red lips and then pulled back to look at him, a soft but determined look shining in his eyes. “Didi, I don’t want to go on dates with more women.” Huaisang sighed, taking a breath to respond, but his brother cut in, “I want to go on dates with you.”

Huaisang stared at him, wide-eyed and spluttered, “D-dage. We can’t. You know we can’t.”

Mingjue took his small hands in his and sweetly kissed the knuckles one by one. “I want to treat you and spoil you. In public.” He glanced up, an unusual look of uncertainty in his dark eyes, “How long will you be satisfied with our arrangement? You deserve the world, Didi. You deserve the moon and the stars.” He grasped his hands a little tighter, “I can’t give them to you. But I want to.”  
Huaisang’s chest clenched tightly around his heart and tears gathered like storms in the corners of his eyes. “I want that too, Dage,” he whispered, his heart breaking. “But we can’t have that.”

His brother cupped his cheek, “But maybe we can have something more.” He caressed his cheek with a calloused thumb, his eyes tracking the movement, “You’re so good with makeup, Didi. And you are so slight. I already know how lovely you look in a dress.”

Huaisang’s eyes widened again, “D-dage! Are you really suggesting what I think you are?? That.. that I…”

Mingjue hummed, “Mm, Didi is so smart. So good. If you dress up, then you can be the women I get seen with.” He nuzzles into his slender neck, “Then this Dage can spoil you like he has always wanted to.”

He can’t deny that the idea sounds tempting. It would be risky. Very risky. And there would be other logistical problems.. But his heart leapt at the possibility of being able to show their affection in public. He would have to think about it. “Let’s talk about it later. For now, let’s rest.” He settled his Dage against his chest, settling into this quiet moment before his alarm would go off in an hour and they had to return to the real world. 

The Maldives were absolute heaven. Well, the Maldives were ok, but the trip was an absolute treasure. They had already been there for a week and no one recognized Huaisang, even when he would lay out by the pool in a skirted bikini. He had never been happier to have such a slight physique. 

He couldn’t deny that he loved publicly receiving Mingjue’s affection, something he had resigned himself never to receive when they began their affair six years ago. He had been alright with that. He would have done whatever was necessary to stay with his Dage. But now that he had a taste of what it was like to have his Dage order fancy wine for him, brush a kiss to his knuckles over a dinner table, make out in the ocean like a couple of newlyweds, he was addicted and didn’t want to go back. He would if they had to, but oh how he really really didn’t want to. 

This whole scheme seemed crazy and Huaisang was still terrified that it would all fall around their ears, but for now he would let himself enjoy it and hope that somehow, they could make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Huaisang! Your Dage loves you <3
> 
> You can find my other Niecest fics on my Carrd ;) [A Gremlin In Qinghe](https://agremlininqinghe.carrd.co/)


End file.
